


Just another doppelganger of a day

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Doppelganger, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As Waya bowed his head solemnly in greeting to the Chinese insei, he could feel the quiet snickering of Yang Hai and Isumi in the background and the gasps of the Chinese students in front of him.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just another doppelganger of a day

**Author's Note:**

> As Waya bowed his head solemnly in greeting to the Chinese insei, he could feel the quiet snickering of Yang Hai and Isumi in the background and the gasps of the Chinese students in front of him.

**Title:** Just another doppelganger of a day.  
 **Author:** Qem, LJ **qem-chibati**  
 **Characters:** Waya, Isumi, Le Ping, Yang Hai  
 **Word Count:** 660  
 **Rating:** Gen, PG  
 **Summary:** Le Ping gets the answer to a question he asked a long time ago.

As Waya bowed his head solemnly in greeting to the Chinese insei, he could feel the quiet snickering of Yang Hai and Isumi in the background and the gasps of the Chinese students in front of him.

Most people would of felt paranoia at this, is there something on my face? Have I suddenly grown a tail? But Waya preferred to mentally growl at how he'd been tricked into going to another country, so that Go Pro's could have a bit of fun at a doppelganger set.

"He's not as troublesome as Le Ping, I hope!" asked on of the Chinese Pros.  
"Oh no, couldn't possibly be." Replied Yang Hai.  
"He's much more so.", Isumi added on, only to be elbowed fiercely by Waya, who despite a limited knowledge of Mandarin, was not prevented from spotting an insult at his expense.

It was with a clatter and a clang, that the devil himself, who despite eye witness reports of plans to stay up through the night to great them the second they landed, was the last to join the little Go circle of friends Isumi had made upon his stay, to greet and welcome back the young Japanese Go pros, after their introduction to the institution.

Le Ping looked exactly what Waya thought he would look like from the descriptions he had heard from Isumi. All limber limbs, sporadic clothes, as opposed to Waya's straightforward and neat appearance...

But the face... The face was identical. With only a few years difference, together they could have easily been siblings. Even friends could easily mistake the two from a distance - Waya as a serious Le Ping and Le Ping for a Waya who had fried his brain on too much sugar and too many all-nighter go games.

Incidentally it was for that reason Isumi had repeatedly turned down the "bright idea" from Shindou and Waya, and did his best to dissuade them of opinion that an all night go party, was the greatest thing since 10 second speed go in relaxing and having fun.

Le Ping grinned at everyone around him apologetically for running late, and with a tilted head, studied Waya's stance and face just as intently as Waya studied his.

Then with a quick two step lunge, he pulled Waya's shirt up and garbled something incoherent as he danced around an embarrassed Waya who was now frantically pulling his shirt back down, to cling alternatively to Isumi and Yang Hai.

Both were laughing so hard, that they were in danger of being toppled as Le Ping dangled and grinned and looked, oh so pleased with himself.

"Le Ping", Yang Hai gasped in between chuckles, "Le Ping says" as the giggle fit from Isumi continued, "that you have an outtie belly button", more laugher, "just like him."

"Oh really." Waya said in a flat tone, as he waited for the laughter to subside.

"In that case I had better do something about his hair, wouldn't want to be too alike, after all." And this time it was Waya who lunged, forcing a smirking Le Ping into a strangle hold. Le Ping's squeals of laughter could be heard across the hallways as Waya gave a giant noogie of DOOM to the hyper active brat.

As Li-Sensei, the headmaster came to investigate the sounds, he came in to find the two young Japanese Pros - whom he had thought would be an good experience for the younger Pros in the institute, both being upstanding young men, possessing impeccable go - one collapsing in laughter against a wall, another brawling with the most troublesome student to have ever darkened his school, he quietly shut the door and walked away, slipping into his default troublesome students for when he was too tired to yell and it was too troublesome to even find the start of the problem.

"I'll just pretend I didn't see that."

Little did he know that this was just the beginning of things he did not see, during the short stay of the Japanese pros.

The end.

 **Authors Notes:** Inspiration from a recent meme, had me rereading the manga around the Chinese arc, and imagining the utter fun and chaos of what would happen when Waya and Le Ping met up. :)

Though reading the doppelganger wiki article suggests it might be a bad idea. D:

Isumi: But it's only a suggestion!  
Isumi: ...  
Isumi: Well it's really not unexpected that it's a bad idea in the long term.  
Isumi: But.  
Waya: You didn't just get me to come to another country to see if the all the people of the world would turn into three headed cows, did you?  
Isumi: No. No. Of course not. /shifty look/


End file.
